1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a cellular or mobile phone terminal. In particular, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including an infrared communication module incorporated in an enclosure body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An infrared communication module is incorporated in the enclosure of a cellular or mobile phone terminal. The infrared communication module is utilized to realize an infrared communication. The infrared communication module includes a light-emitting element and a light-receiving element. The light-emitting element is designed to emit infrared rays to the outside of the enclosure. The light-receiving element is designed to detect infrared rays entering the enclosure from the outside. An opening is formed in the enclosure. The infrared communication module is opposed to the opening.
A panel is fitted in the opening. The panel has transparency to infrared rays so that the panel enables a selective transmission of infrared rays. The panel is fitted into the opening from the inside of the enclosure. One must design the panel depending on the shape of the opening. This results in a limited variety of the design for the panel. The mobile phone terminal should suffer from an ordinary design.